Whirlwind
by Caliber13
Summary: Possible one-shot but could turn in to more if there's enough feedback. Tamsin admits to Kenzi that she has feelings for Bo, and that she slept with Dyson. Kenzi and Tamsin start to playfully argue when an unexpected kiss occurs between the two. How will this change things between Tamsin and Bo? What about Hale and Kenzi?
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi stood there in her bedroom lost in her thoughts. Hale had told her a few days ago he was being summoned to a light fae meeting of the elder clans as the representative for his family with Val. Hale and Kenzi were finally together, finally a couple, but as soon as he left with his sister Kenzi hadn't heard from him. This was the one time Kenzi truly needed the Siren beside her to guide her and support her and he was no where to be found. Bo had changed, there was something about her lately that was different. Every time she needed her bestie, Bo was off with Rainer, or chasing Lauren, or breaking Dyson's heart. Now Rainer was dead, Lauren was missing, and Bo was off playing hero with Dyson, as usual, and had left her because "it's too dangerous"… Nothing made sense, when had things changed so much between them?

Kenzi's train of thought was broken when she heard a knock at her door. Turning, Kenzi saw Tamsin standing there with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"So Bo and Dyson just headed out to go look for Lauren… Figured I could come hang with you until we figure out what the plan is. You okay Kenz?" Tamsin asked with a frown.

"Yeah… I'm good Tams…" Kenzi said with a weak smile as she sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her, signaling for Tamsin to come sit with her.

"You can't bullshit me. You're far from good" Tamsin said as she walked over and flopped down on the bed beside Kenzi.

"Like you're one to talk blondie" Kenzi said as she raised her eyebrows to the Valkyrie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tamsin groaned as she threw her body backwards onto the mattress.

"Right… Weren't you the one who said something about bullshit?" Kenzi said as she laid down beside the blonde.

"Totally different situations and you know it. Your best friend has ditched you for like the millionth time and gone all dark, your boyfriend is MIA dealing with light fae bullshit and hasn't talked to you in days. Me and my situation, not so much a dramatic crap fest" Tamsin said as she glanced over to Kenzi.

"Right, but still… You have room to pout there Valkyrie. You get to watch the woman you love bounce around with her fae sized vagina from the wolf to the doc and your totally overlooked. Gives you room to have a debbie downer kinda moment" Kenzi said as she shrugged.

"I don't love the Succu-bitch" Tamsin said as she crossed her arms.

Kenzi laid down beside the Valkyrie and slid her hand in so that she now had her arms linked with Tamsin's. "Oh honey, I'm a lot of things but dumb ain't one of them. I've seen the puppy love eyes you give our dear Bo Bo and I also saw the total heartbroken face when we left her and Mopey Dick alone upstairs. Sucks T…"

"So I have a crush. Doesn't matter. Bo doesn't seem to realize a damn thing and who knows, maybe there's someone else out there other than the Succubus who already has her two groupies. I don't wanna be thrown into that mix" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeahhhhh… but you kinda do" Kenzi said with a light chuckle, causing Tamsin to playfully nudge the human with her elbow.

"Ugh, who knows what I want. Like seriously sticking around this town with you guys has made me crazy. I mean hell I slept with Dyson because I was all pissed about Bo" Tamsin blurted out and quickly used both her hands to cover her mouth.

Hearing this Kenzi shot up off the bed and spun her body around so that she was facing the blonde, "Valkyrie bitch say what?!" Kenzi yelled in shock.

"Okay yeah that wasn't suppose to ever get out… Shit… I'm in trouble now, aren't I…" Tamsin said as she gave a weak smirk and shrug.

"You slept with the D-Man?! Tamsin! What the hell?! I thought you wanted Bo! Wait YOU AND DYSON?!" Kenzi yelled as she started to pace around the room.

"I do want Bo! Or at least I think I want Bo! I DON'T KNOW KENZ! I slept with Dyson but it didn't mean anything to either of us! Hell we talked about it after, totally awkward might I add, and it was just us in a super drunk and sad moment and our clothes fell off! I seriously didn't feel anything with him!" Tamsin groaned as she slapped her hands over her face.

"How do you not feel anything?! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! There has to be something there?! Right?!" Kenzi said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Kenz I swear, even when we were kissing, I didn't feel anything… It was meaningless fun to take our minds off the stupid Succu-bitch" Tamsin said as she slid her hands away from her face.

"Oh this is too good. You and Dyson both love Bo so you sleep together… That makes about 5 types of zero sense… God girl I leave you alone one night and you screw the wolf because you want the magic Succubus booty" Kenzi said as she bursted out in hysterical laughter.

"God, I'm a mess" Tamsin said as she calmed her laughter and smiled.

"Yes you are sweetie, but it's okay because at this moment it's absolutely comical. I just don't get how you can up and kiss DYSON like D-Man and have no feelings!" Kenzi said as she sat down on the bed beside Tamsin, still chuckling.

"Dude have you not ever kissed anyone or like made out with a friend and there be no feelings there? It happens okay!" Tamsin said as she threw her hands up in a defensive position.

"No Tammers, I have never kissed someone and there been no feelings and STILL slept with them! Actually, come to think about it, minus Bo, who mind you is a sex demon so she doesn't count, I've never kissed someone who's a good friend and there been no feelings there! If I kiss a friend like a DYSON type friend it's because there are feelings there and BAM the magic happens! Example, me and my sexy Siren!" Kenzi said as she playfully smacked Tamsin's arm.

"Whatever, it happens. Sometimes you kiss a friend and there is nothing there and it's fine. I stand by my argument" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"I call bullshit. There were feelings there man. You don't kiss someone you're THAT close to and feel nothing and continue to kiss just for shits and giggles. There were feelings in the kiss and that is MY argument" Kenzi said as she smiled triumphantly.

"Oh shut up! So not true! If I kissed you right now you wouldn't feel anything and that would just prove my point that there are times when you kiss someone you're close to and there are no feelings!" Tamsin said as she glared playfully at the human.

"Right, go ahead then hot shot. I'll pucker up for you" Kenzi said as she winked.

"How about no" Tamsin said as she laughed and smacked Kenzi's arm.

"What? Scared I'm right and you'll fall madly in love with these delicious human lips?" Kenzi said as she pointed to her lips and smiled.

"No more like you have a boyfriend who can make my head explode" Tamsin said as she frowned.

"It's because you know I'm right and that when you kiss someone like you kissed Dyson there are feelings behind it! Tammers and Dyson sitting in a tree, banging and boinking making Valkyrie puppies…" Kenzi began to sing as she closed her eyes and moved her hands in a dancing motion "K-I-S-S-" Kenzi's song was cut off as Tamsin grabbed her cheeks and pulled the human in close to her, connecting their lips in a kiss. Their lips met and at first it was just a way for Tamsin to shut Kenzi up and prove her point that it was perfectly fine to kiss someone you're close with and there be no feelings, but the longer that their lips stayed pressed against one another, the quicker everything began to change.

Kenzi lost her breath when she felt the Valkyrie's lips on hers. She fully intended on being an annoying asshole and poking fun at Tamsin for her encounter with Dyson. She knew the argument she had was bogus and that there were many people she had kissed and felt absolutely nothing for but alcohol lead the kiss to more. Right now with Tamsin's lips on hers, Kenzi couldn't think straight. All that filled her mind was Tamsin kissing her.

Without even thinking, Kenzi brought her hands around Tamsin's lower back, pulling the Valkyrie in closer to her. What started out as a kiss to end a playful argument had turned into a slow and passionate make out session. Neither girl could think straight, it was like nothing else mattered, not all the drama surrounding Bo, not the issues with Hale being gone and ignoring Kenzi… There was nothing other than their kiss.

Tamsin felt Kenzi's hands slip around her waist, so the Valkyrie started to gently caress Kenzi's cheek with her thumb as she leaned forward, guiding Kenzi down to lay on the bed. Their lips molded together perfectly. Tamsin couldn't believe how soft Kenzi's lips were, how warm they felt.

Kenzi felt Tamsin slowly leaning her backwards, and she happily pulled the blonde down on top of her. Tamsin slowly glided her tongue across Kenzi's bottom lip, which caused Kenzi to moan as she opened her mouth to brush her tongue along the Valkyrie's.

Things were heating up as Tamsin straddled Kenzi in bed, making sure their lips stayed connected. There was more in this kiss than either woman expected, and neither one had the will to stop. It was a loud yell from downstairs that caused the two women to break apart.

"TAMSIN! KENZI! DYSON'S BEEN TAKEN!" Bo screamed from downstairs.

The two startled women took a moment to process the fact they had just made out and were both planning to go further until they were interrupted.

"GUYS!" Bo screamed in desperation.

Tamsin and Kenzi broke out of their trance and bolted up off the bed and out the room to find a beaten and bruised Succubus leaning on the couch.

"Bo…" Kenzi said breathlessly as she sprinted to her best friend, grabbing one of her arms and helping Bo over to the couch. "Tamsin, she needs help…"

"Shit Bo… What the hell happened.." Tamsin said as she kneeled down beside the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Tamsin! You have to do something!" Kenzi yelled in panic as she watched blood trickle from the wound on Bo's side.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and leaned up, gently cupping Bo's face with the palm of her hand. Tamsin glanced up at Kenzi, seeing the panic in the human's eyes, the Valkyrie knew what she had to do.

"Bo… Hey Succubus, come on… I need you to feed hot pants…" Tamsin whispered as she leaned her body up to where her lips were mere inches from Bo's.

"Tams-" Bo whispered back before she lost consciousness.

Tamsin instantly leaned forward, kissing Bo's lips softly in hopes that the Succubus would feed. But the sweet and gentle kiss wasn't enough to awake the inner sex demon. Tamsin used her hand that was holding the side of Bo's face and pulled Bo in to her so that their kiss was a little harder, but there was nothing from the Succubus. She was still blacked out.

"Shit Bo…" Tamsin said as she brushed some bloodied hair from Bo's face.

"What's wrong?! Why isn't she feeding?!" Kenzi yelled as her eyes raced back and forth from the Succubus to the Valkyrie.

"You might now wanna be here for what I'm gonna have to do next Kenz" Tamsin said as she glanced up to the human.

"What why?" Kenzi said, still in a panicked state.

"Because I have to get Bo to actually feed and it's gonna get a little intense" Tamsin said as she blushed and turned her head away from Kenzi and looked back at the helpless Succubus laying on the couch.

"Oh.. OH! Right hum… I got ya… Well… I mean… Do your thing Valkyrie…" Kenzi said as she cleared her throat and headed over to the staircase. Unable to go up the stairs out of fear and concern for her best friend, but there was also something else that prevented Kenzi from leaving the blonde and brunette alone… Jealousy maybe? Kenzi didn't know what it was, but something inside her just couldn't leave Tamsin alone with Bo. Kenzi sat on the bottom step and peered around the corner just enough where she could keep an eye on the two.

_Okay Kenz, you aren't sitting here creeping on their sexy time like a perv. You're just making sure shit doesn't fly out of control. Tammers loves Bo but Bo loves D-Man and Doc Hottie so you don't want the baby Valkyrie to get her heart broken. That's all. That's why you're kinda sorta 007 Russian mama spying on them right now._ Kenzi thought as she tried to find a reason for why she couldn't leave the two alone.

"Okay Bo… You can totally bitch me out for this later but you have to feed" Tamsin said as she took off her jean jacket and threw it on the chair that was beside the couch. The Valkyrie gently laid Bo down on the couch and peeled off the bloodied black leather jacket, tossing it to the same place where hers laid.

Tamsin carefully straddled the unconscious Succubus, both now just in their tank tops. Tamsin leaned down, looking at Bo's face as she took a deep breath, hesitating slightly. _Why am I so nervous about this? This is BO… You have feelings for her. Come on. Get your shit together. Why am I hesitating so much? Kenzi needs Bo here and alive. Okay… Here goes nothing._ Tamsin though as she leaned in, kissing Bo's lips passionately as she rolled her hips on the Succubus's lap, hoping to spark a sexual desire inside Bo. Between the intense kiss and Tamsin using her hands to pull Bo into her and the sexy hip roll Bo felt on her pelvis, the Succubus inside Bo began to stir.

Bo's hands subconsciously reached up, grabbing Tamsin's hips and pulling the Valkyrie back down on her as she bucked her body up, grinding her pelvis into Tamsin's core, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Bo sat up, making sure that her lips never parted from the kiss. Bo began to slide her tongue into Tamsin's mouth as she continued to roll her body upward, enjoying the feeling of the blonde's skin on her.

Bo could tell from the sweet scent of vanilla that it was Tamsin who was on top of her. Although she had never really paid the Valkyrie much attention, something about her always seemed to captivate Bo. She was gorgeous, that much was obvious, but it was more than that. The attitude, the sassy, the bitchy side that seemed to rear its head… It all added to Tamsin's already incredible sex appeal. Bo moved her kisses from Tamsin's delicious lips to her neck as she started to work her hands under Tamsin's tank top, hungrily raking her finger nails across the Valkyrie's lower back.

"Bo, you need to feed…" Tamsin said breathlessly as she tried to focus on the whole reason this got started was because Bo was injured.

"Uh huh…" Bo said in-between her bites and kisses down Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin was enjoying each kiss from Bo, and the feeling of Bo's hands on her body… But something didn't feel right. Tamsin didn't know what it was that was causing her mind to wander, but the Valkyrie knew that if she and Bo did have something between them, sex right now just to get Bo to heal wasn't the way this should happen. As a newly reborn Valkyrie, Tamsin knew that a feeding kiss would be all Bo needed. Bo loved Lauren, and had her current drama with Dyson. There was no point in making things foggy and Tamsin risking her heart being broken for amazing sex with Bo on the couch with Kenzi right upstairs. _Kenzi… _Tamsin thought as her eyes shot open in the realization that she and Kenzi made out seconds before Bo came home and it was different, far different than Tamsin could have ever imagined.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's head, pulling her away from her neck and yanked the Succubus in for a heated and passionate kiss, catching Bo off guard, but it was just enough of a surprise to turn Bo on more and guiding the Succubus in for a feed. Tamsin knew the moment Bo began to feed, she could feel the chi leaving her body. There was no pain from the feeding, just pleasure as she felt every nerve inside her body ignite with passion.

Bo knew Tamsin's chi was powerful and different, but this was a chi-high on a whole new level. The taste, the power, Bo could feel her body healing faster than ever before.

From the stairs, Kenzi saw the blue streams of chi flowing from Tamsin and into Bo. She could see the gash on Bo's side healing quickly as the skin mended together. _Holy shit bitches on a stick. Valkyrie babe has some for real seri-ass chi going on there_ Kenzi thought as her jaw dropped.

Bo felt her body fully healed and she stopped the feeding, completely in awe at the power she felt racing through her body. The Succubus leaned forward resting her forehead against Tamsin's.

"Woah there Valkyrie… That's some incredible chi you've got there…" Bo whispered as she smiled.

"Thanks, I try" Tamsin said with her usual smirk.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she pulled her head back to examine the Valkyrie, knowing that when she usually took that much chi from someone they felt light headed or tired, but Tamsin seemed perfectly fine.

"Uhm yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing… That was… Just wow…" Bo said as she laughed and put her hand up to the side of Tamsin's face, gently caressing it.

Kenzi felt that she had seen enough, Bo was healed, so why was Tamsin still straddling her? And why was Bo rubbing her face? Bo was all team everyone she could get her hands on? Kenzi thought. _Okay time to break up the love fest_.

"BO BO!" Kenzi screamed as she sprinted from the stairwell and towards her best friend and the Valkyrie.

Tamsin practically shot off Bo when she heard Kenzi's voice, falling to the floor with a loud thud as she began to rub her head.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle as she looked down at the blonde, and the Succubus's smile grew when her tiny human best friend landed on top of her with a gigantic hug.

"Hey Kenz" Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Kenzi.

"You okay Boobalicious?" Kenzi asked as she moved off of Bo so that she was now sitting on the end of the couch close to where Tamsin had fallen.

"Yeah, I'm good now" Bo said with a sweet smile as she looked down and giggled at the Valkyrie who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"What can I say, my little Valkyrie has some kick ass chi" Kenzi said as she looked down and laughed at the blonde.

"Oh, don't worry about me douchebags. I'm totally fine" Tamsin groaned as she threw up her hand, flashing her middle finger at the two.

"Aww, come here Tammers" Kenzi said as she laughed and leaned down grabbing Tamsin's hand and pulling the blonde up.

Tamsin smiled as she felt Kenzi grab her hand and she moved so that she was sitting in-between Kenzi's legs on the floor while the human sat on the couch, ruffling Tamsin's hair where she hit her head.

"We all know a little fall like that isn't enough to actually hurt you Valkyrie" Bo said as she leaned over, playfully shoving the blonde.

"That's true, I am kinda hard core" Tamsin said as she gave a nose scrunch.

"Mhmm…" Bo said as she looked hungrily to the blonde, still a little hungry. Tamsin saw the stare and cleared her throat as she turned her head away.

Kenzi couldn't help but feel protective over Tamsin.

"Bo what happened? Why did you bust up in here staining the floor with Succubus blood? And where is our dearly beloved wolf pup?" Kenzi asked as she turned her head to look at Bo.

Bo's smile fell from her face as she started to think back to what happened earlier.

"Dyson and I went to go find Lauren. We had a lead she was near a warehouse down by the docks from security footage Dyson found… When we got there Dyson said he smelled fae, but he couldn't tell what it was. We went into the warehouse and it was pitch black, I tried to find a light switch but the next thing I knew something smashed into the back of my head and I felt something slash into my side. I fell to the ground… I tried to move but I couldn't. I could hear Dyson snarling and growling but I couldn't see him. I heard a swooshing noise… Like an eerie wind and the next thing I knew the lights were on and I was alone in the warehouse bleeding out on the nasty ass concrete floor"

"Sounds like a Night Terror" Tamsin said as she pursed her lips together and glanced up to Bo and Kenzi.

"Hold up as in bad dream boogy man kinda shizzzz" Kenzi said as she looked at Bo and then down at Tamsin.

"No" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and shook her hands "Night Terror as in dark fae that come in the dark and rip you from limb to limb and choke you out with poison fog. They serve a higher source though, they wouldn't just attack for shits and giggles. Someone ordered them to take Dyson and injure you. If they wanted to kill either of you, you'd be dead. Some serious shit is going down"

Bo and Kenzi both looked at one another in confusion.

"But… Who would send them after Dyson? Why take him and leave me hurt in the middle of a sketchy warehouse where Lauren was?" Bo asked as she looked down at Tamsin.

"I don't have all the answers hot pants. Go see Trick and tell him what happened, see if he agrees. I'm gonna take a shower and change then I'll meet you there and we can go find dog breath" Tamsin said as she hopped to her feet.

"Okay, sounds good and Tamsin…" Bo said as she looked over her shoulder to the Valkyrie who stopped walking and glanced back.

"Yeah?" Tamsin said as she looked at Bo's brown eyes.

"Thank you… For everything" Bo said with her signature smile.

"Anytime Bo…" Tamsin said with a genuine smile.

Tamsin turned and headed up the stairs as Bo sighed and turned back to Kenzi.

"Be careful with her Bo Bo…" Kenzi said as she looked to Bo with a serious face.

"What?" Bo said innocently.

"Don't you what me magic vag. Tammers. Our darling little Valkyrie. Don't mess with her and add her into your fae-ed up little love fest okay? Seriously Bo she's fragile right now and all types of confused and I just don't want to see her hurt" Kenzi said as she placed a hand on Bo's knee.

"I know… And I'm not trying to hurt her Kenz. She's just different now. I don't know, I can't explain it" Bo said as she smiled and shook her head.

"She's caring, sweet, and kick ass. She has our backs and has proven that time and time again. She's not cold and a bitch all the time unless someone fucks with us. She's hot but not a skank. She's Tamsin and we love her" Kenzi said as she smiled, thinking about the blonde upstairs.

"Yeah… Exactly. I don't know Kenz she's just… Special in her own snarky and sarcastic but totally adorable way. I don't know, I won't push things with her because I still need to figure out everything with Lauren and Dyson but Tamsin… Well I'm not going to say no if she wants to…" Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue.

"DOWN HOE BAG! DOWN!" Kenzi said as she smacked Bo's leg, causing the Succubus to chuckle and stand to her feet.

"I know, I know! Don't hurt your baby Valkyrie's heart… And I won't Kenzi. But I'm gonna go talk to Trick, are you coming?" Bo said as she slid her leather jacket on.

"I'll meet you there. I'm gonna ride with Valku-babe" Kenzi said as she smiled and hopped to her feet.

"Okay. Love you" Bo said as she leaned down kissing Kenzi's forehead.

"Love you too wonder snatch" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes and headed to the stairs.

Kenzi knew she wanted to take a minute to talk to Tamsin, after what just happened she HAD to talk to Tamsin. Kenzi headed up the stairs and turned to the room that she and Tamsin shared but stopped in her tracks in the middle of the door way at what she saw before her.

Tamsin was standing in their room in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body with her long blonde hair dripping wet, falling perfectly around her face with drops of water still on her body from her shower.

"Woah…" Kenzi said in almost a whisper.

The Valkyrie, with her natural excellent hearing, turned to see Kenzi there jaw dropped and looking at her.

"See something you like?" Tamsin said with a chuckle as Kenzi blushed and closed her eyes, frantically shaking her head.

"No, you cocky little shit, I just wasn't expecting a half naked Valkyrie in my room" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes, trying to play off the embarrassment that was washing over her.

"Calm down, I was just giving you a hard time" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Sure you were" Kenzi said as she smirked and sat down on her bed.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and turned her back to Kenzi, dropping the towel to the floor. As much as Kenzi wanted to turn her eyes away from Tamsin changing, she couldn't. The toned and muscular back of the blonde, the perfect shape of her body. Kenzi felt like she was in a trance.

Tamsin could feel Kenzi's eyes on her. Something about knowing the human was watching her made her nervous. Not a usual type of nervous, but these feelings were all new. _I hope she doesn't think I look bad right now. Shit why am I self conscious? I've never been like that. My body is banging but Kenzi… I… Why do I care so much?_ Tamsin thought as her cheeks turned red. The Valkyrie slipped on a white bra and green tshirt before sliding on a thong and pair of ripped blue jeans and black jacket.

After the blonde was fully dressed Kenzi smacked herself in the face for practically drooling over the sight of Tamsin's bare back. _What the hell is wrong with me?! It's Tamsin! Little T! I don't even like women! I have a boyfriend, a sexy siren boyfriend with abs! What is going on right now?!_ Kenzi thought as she tried to reason with herself.

"Ready to head to the Dal short stuff?" Tamsin said as she turned and looked at Kenzi. Tamsin kept her eyes gazing at the Russian as the light fell from the window directly onto Kenzi's face, allowing her icy blue eyes to shine a bright shade of blue that made the Valkyrie lose her breath. She had seen Kenzi every day for months now but in this moment, Tamsin couldn't believe just how beautiful Kenzi really was.

"Yeah but before we go, I think we need to have a little chat Valkyrie" Kenzi said as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Tamsin felt her heart begin to race and the air leave her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So I'm guessing you wanna talk about what happened earlier?" Tamsin sighed as she glanced down to Kenzi who was sitting before her with her arms crossed and a look on her face that allowed the Valkyrie to know she was in trouble.

"What happened earlier? Hmm, let's see… Oh you mean do I want to talk about our steamy make out session that was all hot and bothered and totally unexpected?" Kenzi asked as she huffed out a laugh.

Tamsin couldn't help but smirk hearing Kenzi's laughter. With Hale gone and not talking to her, the human had been somewhat upset, it had been far too long since that laugh erupted, lighting up the entire shack they resided in.

"Yeah that" Tamsin said as she smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Uhm hells yes THAT is what I want to talk about Valkyrie-lips!" Kenzi said as she playfully smacked Tamsin's arm. "Tammers, what was that?"

"I have no idea Kenz… It was like one minute I just wanted to shut your ass up and after our argument I figured the best way to do that was to prove your stupid little point wrong" Tamsin said as she looked away and rolled her eyes, never letting the smile leave her face.

"Oh really? So your bright idea to shut me up was to kiss me in order to prove that it's possible to kiss someone and it be just a kiss huh?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am that was my ingenious scheme" Tamsin said as she glanced over to Kenzi with a proud grin.

"So you making out with me for that long and straddling me on the bed like the opening scene of a lesbian porno was you not liking that kiss? It meant nothing to you huh Valkyrie?" Kenzi asked as she turned so she was facing the blonde.

"Well… I didn't say that…" Tamsin said as she looked away from Kenzi, feeling a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"So what are you saying then blondie?" Kenzi asked as she started to play with her fingers that were folded over her lap.

"I'm saying…" Tamsin started to say but stopped when she finally turned her head and laid eyes on Kenzi. The way Kenzi looked in the eyes of the Valkyrie in this moment completely changed. She no longer looked to Kenzi as the human who took her in during her rebirth, but she viewed her as something else… Something more beautiful than ever.

"You're saying?" Kenzi asked as she looked up and her eyes met the beaming green eyes of the blonde.

"I'm saying…" Tamsin whispered as she leaned in closer to Kenzi. Kenzi felt herself freeze up watching the blonde slowly inching closer. Tamsin was looking intensely at the Russian as she leaned in and smirked when she saw Kenzi's gaze go from her eyes down to her lips. Kenzi wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture those lips that entranced her and kiss the Valkyrie passionately.

Just as Tamsin's lips were centimeters from Kenzi's, the blonde stopped and whispered, "You have a boyfriend…"

Kenzi closed her eyes, knowing that Tamsin was right. She couldn't kiss Tamsin, she was dating hale and they were finally together, but Hale wasn't there, he wasn't around at all and he hadn't even bothered to talk to her like he promised. Something dawned on Kenzi, determined not to lose the upper hand in this burning sexual tension between them, the human spoke softly as she felt her lips unbelievably close to the blonde's, "And you have Bo…"

Tamsin opened her eyes and looked at the Russian, who had opened her icy blue eyes at the same time.

"No… I don't have Bo…" Tamsin whispered as she reached her hand foreword and grabbed Kenzi's hand gently.

"But you want Bo right?" Kenzi asked as she inched foreword, brushing her nose against Tamsin's, pleased to see the Valkyrie gasp lightly from the contact.

"I don't know who I want anymore…" Tamsin said unconsciously as she let her eyes wander all over Kenzi's flawless physical appearance.

The realization of Tamsin's soft words hit both of them like a freight train as Kenzi looked into the green eyes of the Valkyrie. Both unsure of what to do next.

"Tamsin…" Kenzi whispered as she slowly brushed her fingertips over the blonde's.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said as her eyes locked on to the lips of the young and stunning human.

Their moment was interrupted as Kenzi's phone went off.

Kenzi glanced down and saw Bo's name on the screen and jumped back from Tamsin and off the bed so quickly that the Valkyrie fell forward.

"Hey Bo Bo… Okay… No, no we are on our way! You know how Tam Tam is with her damn showers… Tell Trickster to keep his panties on, we're leaving now and we'll be there in a hot sec… Love you too sex-succer" Kenzi said as she hung up the call.

"Duty calls?" Tamsin said as she stood up and straightened up her jacket.

"Uhm yeah… Bo said Trick needs us to get to the Dal, he has an idea of what kidnapped Wolf man and he needs us to go hunting some fae crazy badass… Continue this.. Uhm talk later?" Kenzi said awkwardly as she grabbed her jacket and turned to head out the door and down the stairs with a very confused Valkyrie right behind her.

"Talk huh?" Tamsin whispered as she rolled her eyes and stumbled down the stairs.

"What have I gotten myself into…" Kenzi whispered as she closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts and feeling a great amount of guilt from her almost kiss with Tamsin.

_I'm dating Hale… I'm dating Hale… Bo and Tammers are a kinda thing… Shit what is going on with me right now…_ Kenzi thought as she hopped into Tamsin's new pick up and the two headed towards the Dal.

The drive to the Dal was a quick one as the two sat in silence, both unsure of what was forming from their playful argument that lead to a kiss unlike any other.

As they pulled up to the Dal and went in, Bo rushed towards the two and gave Kenzi a quick hug. The blonde looked over to Trick who gave her a nod. The two hadn't talked much since Tamsin found out about him wiping her memories and the temporary Rainer shit show that occurred.

"I think I know where Dyson might be…" Trick said as he looked to Tamsin.

"And I'm guessing I was right about what snatched up the pup?" Tamsin asked as she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Yes… Which means I need you and Bo to go get him" Trick said as he looked from the Valkyrie to his granddaughter.

"Wait, just them? What about the awesomeness that is me? How do you expect them to succeed without my spectacular back up?" Kenzi said quickly as she used her hand to glide up and down her body, attempting to show her muscles and fighting physique.

"Kenz… Whatever it was that took Dyson is powerful. It could kill you in a heartbeat. I love you but I can't risk losing you. Especially with everything going on with my father. I need you here with me" Bo said softly as she put her hands on Kenzi's shoulders.

"Bo's right Kenzi. If whatever took Dyson got ahold of you, you wouldn't be able to survive it like they will. What could injure them, could kill you instantaneously" Trick said as he frowned.

"But I-" Kenzi started but after seeing the pleading look in Bo's eyes, she knew there was no use in arguing, her best friend loved her too much to throw her in harms way.

"Tamsin… What do you think?" Trick asked as he cautiously looked over to the Valkyrie.

"I think it's time I get my damn pool partner back so I can kick his ass" Tamsin said with a smirk. Hearing this Bo lunged over, giving Tamsin a strong and tight hug.

Seeing the two hugging caused Kenzi to feel jealousy boiling over in her body, but she knew that she was in no situation to judge considering she had just technically cheated on Hale.

"Alright Succubus, let's go get our boy back" Tamsin said as she laughed and pulled out of their hug.

"Be safe you two" Trick said as he gave a smile to the two women.

"Always" Bo said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Kenzi's head and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't die asshat" Kenzi said as she walked over to Tamsin.

"You won't get rid of me that easily" Tamsin said with a smile.

"I wasn't planning on it. Don't have _too _much fun with Bo Bo" Kenzi said as she reached forward and pulled Tamsin in for a hug.

"Not jealous are we?" Tamsin whispered as she smirked.

"Never" Kenzi whispered back. Before Kenzi could realize what she was doing, she leaned up and gave Tamsin a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bo was watching the two before her and noticed the sweet kiss Kenzi gave Tamsin. Bo scrunched her brow in confusion, with a tad bit of anger flushing through her.

Tamsin pulled out of the hug, a little shocked by the kiss, and turned to head out of the Dal where a gorgeous Succubus was awaiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all of my amazing readers,**

**To answer your questions about this story and if it's going to be a Kenzi-Tamsin storyline or if it's going to be a Bo-Tamsin plot… I'm honestly not sure where it's headed. I feel like I have to different ideas of how to go with this but I'm just gonna keep writing and see how it plays out and then maybe take the feedback that I get from all of you amazing people and write it in that direction. For now I want it to be where there is a friendly competition over Tamsin, because I love Rachel Skarsten and the character of Tamsin and I feel as though she has been left out a lot in the love life department on the show so I wanted to give her the attention and let Bo and Kenzi duke it out some and let things play out as they go so for awhile you all can expect to see a little bit of both relationships in the story and we shall decide the endgame as the story continues!**

**I will update as much as I can! I also have tried to update my other stories as well so that you all have a variety of what to read, but as I've said before I'm in the military and I write whenever we have downtime so the updates will space and will most likely occur on the weekends!**

**Thank you all for reading and the reviews! You've been incredible and you are the reason I keep writing so much love to everyone!**

Chapter Four

As Bo parked her car near an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of town, the Succubus and the Valkyrie exited the car.

"So can I ask you something?" Bo said as they made their way to the door.

"Sure thing Succubus… What's up?" Tamsin said as her eyes scoped out the place, searching for any sign of danger.

"What's going on with you and Kenzi?" Bo asked as she followed the tall blonde towards the warehouse.

"Uhm nothing?" Tamsin said as she turned and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing huh?" Bo said with a head tilt and a smirk.

"Unless I'm missing the big picture here, nope… Nothing that I know of" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"So nothing means a kiss on the cheek for you huh Valkyrie?" Bo asked as she playfully shoved Tamsin's arm.

"Oh please, bitch kisses you all the time" Tamsin said as she laughed and shoved Bo back.

"Yeah but the one you just got at the Dal seemed different" Bo said as she and Tamsin opened the door to the warehouse.

"Nah, she just is gonna miss me more than you, plus she's worried you'll corrupt me while we're gone" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch as Bo rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that Tam Tam" Bo said as she laughed.

"Dude, Kenz has a boyfriend. Ya know, the Siren with the abs I've seen parading around that thing we call a home" Tamsin said as she continued cautiously walking around the warehouse that seemed to have doors and hallways all around them.

"True, but you two _did _take awhile to get back to the Dal" Bo whispered as she tried to find a light switch. The warehouse was nearly pitch black the further into the building they traveled.

"Yeah well what can I say, I'm just an oh so cuddly teddy bear who is there to comfort her in her time of need as she misses the dude she's dating" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes. To Tamsin, as much as it sucked, that is how she viewed everything with Kenzi. _I'm nothing but a good time because she's lonely without Hale around and she's bummed out about him being gone. Kenzi and I both know that, plus Kenzi would kill me if I told Bo about the accidental make out session…_ Tamsin thought as she kept walking.

"Aren't you just the hero around our crack shack" Bo said sarcastically as she walked faster to keep up with the blonde. "Seriously I was just messing with you Tams. I know Kenzi loves Hale and she's been in a mood without him around. Thank you for looking out for her though while I've been.. Well.. Busy I guess…"

"Don't mention it hot pants. It's what I'm here for. As much as you and Kenzi drive me crazy, you two are the most important people in my life so like it or not, ya'll are stuck with me" Tamsin said as she turned around and smiled.

"I like it…" Bo said as she smiled sweetly to the blonde.

"Good… Alright hot pants. Enough chit chat. We're hunting a Night Terror so let's get our shit together. If I don't bring you home in one piece Kenz might tear my wings off" Tamsin whispered as she continued through the darkness, feeling the walls as they walked.

"Do you know how to fight this thing?" Bo whispered as she struggled to keep up and not trip.

"Uhm hello, that's why your grandfather sent me with you hot pants. What? Scared I'm gonna let something happen to your cute little ass while we rescue the wolf?" Tamsin said as she looked over her shoulder.

Right at that moment, Bo lost her ability to maneuver through the dark hallway and tripped, falling forward. Tamsin spun around with speed and grace, grabbing Bo by the hips and pulling her into her body, preventing Bo from smashing onto the ground. Bo looked up and realized that she was mere inches from Tamsin's lips.

"No… I'm definitely not worried you'll let anything happen to me…" Bo whispered as her eyes traveled from Tamsin's green eyes to the Valkyrie's perfect lips.

"You know I won't…" Tamsin whispered back, completely lost in the sensation of such close contact with the Succubus.

"How do you always do that…" Bo said as she inched closer, now her nose was brushing against Tamsin's softly as their lips were so close to touching.

"Do what Bo?" Tamsin asked softly as her hands gently caressed Bo's waist.

Right now it seemed as though everything was lost in the moment. Tamsin was beyond confused right now. One minute Kenzi is there in her arms and the Valkyrie is feeling overwhelmed and now Bo is pressed against her and she can't think straight. _Kenzi has Hale… Whatever happened with Kenzi and I earlier was just her missing Hale… She's like my best friend and Bo and I… Well I thought there was always something between us but I mean she's with Lauren right? God this is just great. I've managed to crush on two women, both of which I'm close to and both are taken. Figures…_ Tamsin thought as she looked back down to Bo. The moment the Succubus looked back up at her and her eyes met the brown orbs of Bo, Tamsin's mind stopped.

"You always-" Bo started but was cut off when she heard a howling wind from the end of the corridor with a sinister laugh following.

"How cute. The Succubus and the Valkyrie have come to play…" A demonic voice said from the shadows.

Bo and Tamsin quickly jumped apart as Bo reached for her dagger and Tamsin spun her body around, standing in front of the Succubus.

"How about you come out of the shadows and fight fare ass hat?" Tamsin said back with a smirk as she began slowly creeping down the hall.

Bo felt Tamsin reach down and grab her hand, interlocking their fingers and slowly heading down the corridor. The Succubus followed the Valkyrie silently, unsure of exactly what the plan was to kill whatever it was they were suppose to be fighting.

"No, no, no Valkyrie. We both know that's not how this is going to work. Tamsin, don't you remember what happened the last time you faced one of my kind?" the voice said with a menacing laugh.

Tamsin stopped in the middle of the hall as Bo bumped into her back.

"You mean when I wasted that bitch of a wife you had?" Tamsin said back with a venom seeping from her voice.

"BITCH!" the voice screamed as the howling noise amped up and grew louder with an ear piercing roar.

The doors in the warehouse flew open as electricity began to blast through.

Bo felt her body being yanked to the side, with a loud thud the Succubus landed on top of Tamsin, as the Valkyrie kicked the door shut to the room she dove in with Bo.

"What the hell just happened?!" Bo said as she looked down to find herself sprawled out onto Tamsin.

"That was me getting us the hell out of that assholes way so we can get downstairs and flip the circuit breaker and get the lights on in here. Once the lights are on we will be able to fight him. I have a plan but I need two things…" Tamsin said as she looked up at Bo.

"Okay, what?" Bo asked frantically.

"One, I need you to get off me…" Tamsin said as she groaned.

"Shit, sorry!" Bo said as she rolled off of the Valkyrie and stood up, reaching down blindly in the dark to grab Tamsin's hand.

"As much as I loved the position, you landed on my ribs there hot pants" Tamsin said as she latched on to Bo's hand and pulled herself up.

"Leave it to you to make a sex comment at a time like this" Bo said sarcastically.

"You're welcome for that" Tamsin said as she groaned again.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she reached out to feel for Tamsin in the darkness.

"Fantastic" Tamsin said sarcastically as she saw Bo's hand feeling around blindly in the dark for her. The Valkyrie smiled slightly at the sight of Bo trying to find her. Being a Valkyrie had many perks, one being the ability for her eyes to adjust in the darkness. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and brought it to her face so that Bo was now cupping her cheek, "See, I'm good Bo.." Tamsin said in a sweeter tone.

"Okay…" Bo said softly as her thumb began to caress the Valkyrie's cheek. Tamsin sighed at the touch and nuzzled her cheek into the palm of Bo's hand.

Bo felt her heart race, there was something about Tamsin that drew her in. The Valkyrie, a stunning and majestic warrior. Bo knew she should behave, I mean after all, she was with Lauren… But Bo hadn't fed in days and Tamsin was so different lately.

"What else do you need?" Bo said seductively as she ran her fingertips from Tamsin's cheek over her soft lips.

"As much as I would _love _to say that's it… I need you to go down the stairs over here to the left, without falling and breaking your cute little ass, and flip the switch while I go deal with the Boogeyman up here" Tamsin whispered as she kissed Bo's fingertip.

"Uh-huh…" Bo said softly, totally drowning in the kiss Tamsin just gave her fingers, then the realization hit her, "Wait what? Tamsin no! I'm not letting you go after him alone"

"Yes you are" Tamsin said with a light laugh, "Go turn the lights on then come up and find us. This dude fights by getting in to your head and projecting your deepest fears, pretty much he brings your nightmares to life. Which is why your dear old granddad sent me with you. Valkyrie's are all about projecting doubt, fear, death… Ya know, all the warm and fuzzy shit. So I can hold him off long enough to keep him from shifting into his fae form and make him materialize… Which is where you come in and stab the douchebag with your dagger. If he goes into the creepy shadow shit like we saw upstairs we won't be able to fight him. We need him in his human shape, so I get to go have a staring contest with this fucker and try to keep all the big bad scary dreams from entering my head"

"Uhm okay still not thinking this is a good idea" Bo said as she shook her head.

"Well do you have a better one?" Tamsin asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No, but from the way it sounded upstairs this guy already hates you… Pretty sure he isn't going to want to sit there and stare into your eyes, no matter how freaking gorgeous they are Tamsin! He's going to try to kill you!" Bo said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well thanks for the compliment" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Tamsin…" Bo growled.

"Alright, calm down Succubabe, it's okay. This guys wife was one that I had to hunt down centuries ago. Bitch fucked with the wrong people and I was hired to take her out so he's got a slight vendetta, but trust me. I can hold him off long enough. You just need to hurry up and get down these stairs, find the control box and turn the lights on, that'll help keep him in the human body longer… Once you do that, get up here and kill him before he throws me into a coma or some shit" Tamsin said as she laid her hands on Bo's waist.

"Gee, no pressure right? Find a light switch in the dark then go find you before you get trapped in your nightmares… Awesome" Bo said as she threw her head forward, laying it on Tamsin's chest.

"Relax, this will work. I know you… As much as I annoy the hell out of you, I know you'll make it in time to save me. You wouldn't let anything happen to me just as much as I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You can do this Bo. Find the lights and flip that shit on while I go and keep this dude busy. I need you on your A game Succubus. I'm trusting you to save me, and that's saying a hell of a lot… Now go…" Tamsin said as she gave a gentle shove to Bo's hips.

"Okay… But Tamsin… Be careful…" Bo whispered as she pulled herself close to Tamsin, fighting the urge to kiss the blonde on the lips.

"Me? YOU be careful… I know how clumsy your ass is when the lights are on so I can only imagine how you're going to be tackling these stairs in the damn dark" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Oh shut up" Bo said with a light laugh.

"Go Bo…" Tamsin whispered, knowing if Bo didn't leave soon she would kiss the Succubus who was still holding her face and pressed against her body in the darkness.

"Okay…" Bo said in a low voice as she moved back a step. Before letting go of Tamsin completely, Bo pulled Tamsin closer to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek so close that her kiss landed on the corner of Tamsin's mouth, causing the Valkyrie to inhale deeply.

"Tease…" Tamsin whispered as Bo turned and let go of her, slowly descending down the stairs.

Bo heard Tamsin and grinned to herself with pride for getting the Valkyrie riled up, but her glory was short lived as she fell down the stairs with a loud thud.

"I'm okay!" Bo yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not even going to say anything…" Tamsin said as she laughed and opened the door to the hallway, stepping into the darkness.

"Alright asshole, you wanna play games… Well lets fucking play…" Tamsin said in a stern voice as she slowly began walking down the hall of the abandoned warehouse, cracking her knuckles and rolling her neck.

Tamsin heard the menacing laughter from the door at the end of the hall. The Valkyrie smiled to herself and walked slowly yet with confidence and determination.

"This should be fun… Balls in your court now Bo…" Tamsin whispered as she reached out, opening the door in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bo was stumbling around in the basement of the warehouse in the pitch black. "How in the hell does she expect me to find the circuit breaker right now?!" Bo growled in annoyance. "Stupid Valkyrie just had to go and fight this thing alone and sent me down here to find the damn lights" Bo said as she hit her head on a shelf that was hanging low.

"Grrr…. Tamsin…" Bo said as she rubbed her forehead. "She better be alive when I find her, because if not I am seriously getting Trick to find some voodoo resurrection shit so I can kill her myself"

Bo reached around, hopelessly feeling along the walls for anything that could resemble a circuit breaker box, knowing there was limited time to do this if she wanted to make it to Tamsin in time to kill the night terror and make sure the Valkyrie didn't get trapped in her nightmares.

Tamsin had opened the door upstairs at the end of the hall and was slowly walking into the room. The Valkyrie's breathing was steady as she used all of her previous warrior training to detect whatever she could about the man she knew was somewhere in the shadows of the room.

"Coming in here to face me alone Valkyrie? Not a wise move…" A deep voice said from behind her as she was shoved forward.

Tamsin rolled on the ground with grace and was back up on her feet in seconds. The Valkyrie's eyes now darkened and shadows forming on her face.

"Don't give yourself too much credit Jackson" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"You have no idea how powerful I am…" The voice spoke directly in front of her.

"Oh sweetie, you don't know who you're messing with…" Tamsin said in a low voice as she quickly rolled her shoulders, allowing her grey wings to arise from her back and expand into the air.

"Gahhhh…" The man growled as flashes of lightening began to illuminate the room.

Tamsin looked before her and smiled to herself as she saw the man in his human form before her, gripping his head in pain.

"Now, what were you saying?" Tamsin said with a cocky smirk as she walked forward.

"I've been waiting for this day Valkyrie" Jackson said as he managed to give a grin through his pain.

"And why's that?" Tamsin said, still strolling toward the man with confidence.

"I've been preparing myself to face you. You're strong, stronger than I anticipated, but that won't stop me for seeking revenge for what you did to my wife. It's time to see what a Valkyrie fears most…" Jackson said as he howled out in rage. His eyes turned pure white and his body became faint, but did not vanish entirely. With the power of Tamsin's Valkyrie holding on to him, he was unable to fully shift into his Night Terror fae form, but he was still able to use his power.

The Valkyrie and the Night Terror were now in a stand off. One projecting doubt and death, while the other accessing his ability to produce fear.

Bo was still stumbling around in the darkness, desperate to find a way to turn on the lights. As Bo felt against the wall, she found a decent sized metal box that was standing out.

"Okay… Circuit breaker? Maybe?" Bo whispered as she cautiously moved her body around so that she was in front of the box. After feeling around she managed to find a lock to open the front of the box.

Bo slowly reached her hand up and felt switches all up the box.

"Of course there wouldn't be just one to turn everything back on" Bo groaned as she started flipping every switch her fingers came in front of. As the switches flipped to the opposite side, Bo was still standing in the dark when she heard a loud howl come from upstairs and a manly roar that caused her heart to begin to beat faster.

"Tamsin…" Bo whispered breathlessly as she continued to move the switches over. As she came down to the final switches, a rush of relief washed over her as the lights in the dingy basement where she was standing flickered on.

Bo flipped the final switches and turned taking off towards the stairs as she reached down and grabbed the dagger from her boot, desperate to quickly find Tamsin.

"Get… Out… Of… My… Head…" Tamsin growled as she clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth.

"No… The moment I release any type of hold on you, you'll kill me.." The Night Terror said as he grimaced from the pain forming in his head from the Valkyrie before him.

"I'll make sure you fucking die today either way" Tamsin said as she took a step towards the man.

"One of us will die today, but I think your time is up Tamsin. You've lived far too long" Jackson said as he matched Tamsin's steps.

Tamsin was fighting with every thing she had to keep Jackson out of the deepest parts of her mind, but trying to prevent his power while using her inner Valkyrie was proving to be a task unlike ever before. The ability to focus on him and the control over her doubt was tearing her apart. As she looked to the large man in front of her, it was as if flashes of images were casting over her. In her mind she was looking at Jackson one minute, then the next she was seeing the things she feared most beginning to rear their head in her vision.

"NO!" Tamsin screamed as she stumbled slightly.

"Yes Valkyrie… It looks as though you aren't as powerful as you thought. Tell me Tamsin. Do you like what you're seeing right now? Because from where I'm standing it's one hell of a show. This, this is what you're afraid of… Interesting. I would have never guessed you of all people to have these images as your fears. There would be many who would pay to know the ways to destroy you. Too bad you won't live long enough to us to find out how much a Valkyrie's fears are worth" Jackson said as he cracked his knuckles and took a daring step towards Tamsin, punching her in the jaw.

Tamsin fell to her knees but quickly turned her head back towards the fae, making sure to use the little strength she felt she had left to focus on him and keeping him in a solid state, praying Bo would show up.

"Pity to kill someone so strong and in her last life. But I'm sure I'll get over the guilt" Jackson said with an evil laugh.

Tamsin closed her eyes as the man raised a large knife in the air, preparing to swiftly bring it down and kill the Valkyrie. After waiting a few seconds for the final blow, Tamsin realized that she felt no pain, nothing had happened, the deep laugh had ceased.

Slowly cracking her eyes, Tamsin saw a dagger protruding through the Night Terror's chest and his face was one of shock as he choked on his blood and looked down. The blade fell from his hands and clattered on the floor as the man fell down with a loud thud. As Tamsin kept her eyes forward, she saw Bo standing behind where Jackson was preparing to kill her.

The Succubus had come in and stabbed him through the heart with only seconds to spare.

"Cutting it kinda close weren't you?" Tamsin said with a slight smirk.

"You're lucky I found you at all! Do you even realize how many switches are in a circuit breaker?" Bo said as she laughed and stuck out a hand.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and slowly stood to her feet, rubbing her head as she tried to steady herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bo asked as she took a step back, looking the Valkyrie over for any wounds, other than the black eye forming on her face.

"Yeah I'm okay… I'm good…" Tamsin said as she looked into Bo's chocolate eyes.

"Tamsin…" Bo said as she brought a hand up, gently caressing the Valkyrie's cheek. The look in Tamsin's eyes told the Succubus that something had happened, that the Valkyrie was far from 'good' or 'okay' after her fight with the man.

Tamsin closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek into Bo's hand.

"Tamsin what happened…" Bo asked softly as she took a step closer to the Valkyrie.

"I don't want to talk about it Bo.. Can we please go?" Tamsin said in a defeated voice.

Bo could hear the exhaustion and desperation in the Valkyrie's voice, but knew Tamsin all too well to push the issue.

"Okay… Come on" Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and interlocked their fingers, heading out to the car and back to the Dal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bo drove a very quiet Tamsin back to the Dal. As the Succubus glanced over, she saw Tamsin gazing out the window with a frown. Something had clearly happened back at the warehouse, but Bo knew if she pushed the Valkyrie too hard to open up, Tamsin would shut her out even more. Right now, in this moment, she knew she had to just let the topic go.

Without saying a word, Bo turned her eyes back on the road but used one of her hands to reach over and grab Tamsin's, intertwining their fingers. At first the Succubus figured Tamsin would pull away, or give a bitchy comment, but to Bo's surprise, she felt Tamsin tighten the grip on her hand and begin to rub her thumb on her hand.

Bo glanced over and saw a tear fall down Tamsin's cheek. Tamsin kept her eyes fixated on the passing scenery as they made their way back to the bar.

As the car parked and the two got out of the car, Tamsin stopped at the back of the car and waited for Bo.

"Look, I'm new to this whole… I don't know… 'opening up' shit…" Tamsin said as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I know, and I'm not gonna pry. If there's anything I've learned about you it's not to push you too hard. I'm not going to make you tell me what you saw when that Night Terror had you, but if you want to talk Tamsin, I'm right here" Bo said as she put her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

"I know. Just… Give me some time. I have a lot on my mind anyway then that asshole goes in and messes with everything and brings some deep shit up that has been buried away. It's just a lot. Just… Give me a bit. And… can we not tell anyone how close that came to you almost dragging a dead badass back to the Dal?" Tamsin said with a slight smirk.

"Your secret is safe with me Valkyrie" Bo said with a smile as she leaned forward and hugged the blonde tightly. "You scared me back there ya know?"

"Who me? Oh please. I knew your ass would swoop in and save the damn day like always" Tamsin said as she squeezed Bo tightly.

"How are you so confident in me all the time?" Bo asked as she pulled back so she could look into Tamsin's eyes.

"You're Bo… How could I not believe in everything you are?" Tamsin answered honestly as her eyes searched deep within those brown orbs that captivated so many.

"Tamsin…" Bo whispered as she glanced from the gorgeous emerald eyes to the Valkyrie's lucious lips.

Their sensitive moment was interrupted when Bo's phone went off. Looking down, Bo felt her heart almost stop.

Lauren's name had popped up on her phone.

"OH MY GOD! LAUREN!" Bo yelled as she jumped back from Tamsin and answered her phone quickly.

"And I'm gonna go drink" Tamsin said with a light chuckle as she shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts of Bo in her arms.

_Figures the doc vanishes and Bo and I get all freakin' hugging and almost kissing and then magically Lauren reappears. Dude what the hell am I doing even chasing after the Succu-bitch. She. Is. Taken. Damn Tamsin get it through your head._ Tamsin thought as she rolled her eyes and smacked her palm against her forehead.

As the blonde walked into the Dal, the air was knocked out of her lungs by a very excited human sending her backwards with a powerful embrace.

"Tammers!" Kenzi yelled as she hugged the Valkyrie.

"Hey you!" Tamsin said with a laugh as she gripped Kenzi's waist and spun her around.

"I missed your crazy ass!" Kenzi slurred as she planted a kiss on Tamsin's cheek.

"Have you been drinking?" Tamsin asked with a chuckle as she put Kenzi on the ground.

"She insisted this was the best way for her to pass the time while you and Bo were gone" Trick said from behind the bar as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn skippy Trickster!" Kenzi said as she pointed a finger at the Blood King before turning back to the blonde, "He told me it was a bad idea, but I said 'noooooo' because if you and Bo Bo were going to go off and bang bang bang while the day is young then I needed booze booze boooooze" Kenzi whispered as she put a finger over her lips in a shushing motion.

"Right well there was absolutely no banging of any sorts Kenzi" Tamsin said with a laugh as she patted the small Russians head. "In fact the Succu-bitch is on the phone with her girlfriend as we speak"

"What? Lauren called?" Trick asked as he came from behind the bar.

"Yeah, when we parked the doc finally called so Bo is outside talking to her now" Tamsin said with a slight smirk.

"What about the Night Terror? Did you find Dyson?" Trick asked as he walked towards the women.

"Night Terror is dead. Bo can fill you in on that. As for the wolf pup, no sign of him. If I had to guess though, I would say Dyson got dropped off in the middle of nowhere and that ass hat used him to lure us there… Why he did that I have no clue. But the MO matches. We just need to figure out who pulled the strings because I know that douchebag wouldn't attack without orders from someone higher up" Tamsin said as she crossed her arms.

"I agree. I'll start trying to talk to the elders and gather more information. I know of some members of Dyson's old pack who are in the area. I'll contact them to begin a search for his scent and I will discuss everything more with Bo when she gets off the phone, in the mean time would you…" Trick said as he nodded towards a very drunk Kenzi who was giggling at a plant in the corner of the room as she plucked the petals off and tossed them in the air.

"Take captain drunk off her ass home? Yeah I got you Trick" Tamsin said with a genuine smile.

"Are you okay? I know the type of power you had to use to control the Night Terror…" Trick said as he gave a concerned look.

"I'll be okay, nothing a good bottle of vodka won't cure" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I figured as much, here…" Trick said as he pulled out his finest bottle of vodka imported from Norway, "For going with Bo and taking Kenzi out of my bar" The Blood King said with a laugh.

"Thanks Trick" Tamsin said as she grabbed the bottle and chuckled. "Call me if you need me. I'm gonna get the human home before she paints your floor with vom. Come on Kenz, we're going home to continue this party"

"Parrrrtayyyyy" Kenzi said as she stumbled over to the blonde.

"Be safe you two" Trick said with a laugh as he shook his head and walked back to the bar.

"Always dude" Kenzi said as she threw up a peace sign and marched out of the bar.

_Oh this should be fun_ Tamsin thought as she laughed and carried her bottle out the bar, following a plastered Kenzi down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kenzi clung on to the Valkyrie as they made their way into the shack. Tamsin couldn't stop laughing at Kenzi's current state. On the way back to their home she had heard the Russian talk about everything random that popped into her head all the way from 'big booty hoes' wearing spandex to panda's being furry penguins. The blonde just let the human ramble on about everything, relieved that it was a nice break from what she had earlier experienced and it allowed her to not sulk over Bo rushing to Lauren after they had shared some 'almost' moments.

Kenzi's drunken mess took her mind off the bad, and gave her a little glimmer of light. Leave it to Kenzi to just brighten everything for her.

"Tammers! We need more liquor!" Kenzi yelled as she raced away from the Valkyrie's side and to the stereo in the corner of their living room on the other side of their stolen TV.

"We have vodka Kenz!" Tamsin yelled as she cracked open the bottle and poured a glass for Kenzi, knowing that she was just going to drink the alcoholic goodness straight from the bottle.

"Perfection! I'm gonna get the tunes blasting! We are having a dance party!" Kenzi shouted as she cranked up the volume to let the sound of one of her mix CD's start to fill the air.

"I could be about a dance party right now" Tamsin said with a smirk as she leaned against the counter and looked at the small Russian who was jumping up and down as she thrashed her hair all around.

"Oh really?" Kenzi said as she stopped her jumping and slowly walked towards the blonde. Tamsin raised an eyebrow at Kenzi's movements. To Tamsin it was like a lion stalking their prey, the sultry walk was enough to captivate the Valkyrie.

Tamsin grabbed the vodka bottle and tossed back another gulp of the liquid, relishing the burning sensation it left as it slid down her throat.

Kenzi smiled to herself, knowing that the blonde was clearly enjoying the little show she was attempting to put on. As she stood steps in front of the blonde, Kenzi flashed a wicked grin as she leaned forward, pressing both hands on either side of Tamsin.

"So you could be about a dance party with me right now?" Kenzi whispered as she moved her body closer to Tamsin's.

"Most definitely…" Tamsin answered back as she tried to steady her breathing. The blonde was looking down at Kenzi, completely bewildered by what was happening. This girl, this human, had her completely entranced right now. Maybe it was the buzz from the vodka, or maybe it was the smell of Kenzi's perfume, or even the way her eyes shined that icy blue… Whatever it was, Tamsin couldn't look away.

Kenzi was looking up at Tamsin as the Russian bit her lower lip seductively. Making sure her movements were slow and precise, Kenzi leaned up so her lips were only inches from Tamsin's ear, "Well I'm not seeing a lot of dancing coming from you Valkyrie…" Kenzi whispered as she pulled back, with the glass of vodka in her hand and a victorious smile on her face. "Thank's for the drink Tams" Kenzi said with a laugh as she poked Tamsin's nose and turned around, jumping her way back to the center of the room and singing along with the song.

"That little…" Tamsin growled when she realized that Kenzi was messing with her head, and it was working. _That little shit seriously just came over, threw herself at me, and was acting all sexy just to get her damn vodka and to see if I would freak out. Oh it's on. _Tamsin thought as she gave a cocking grin and tipped back the bottle of vodka.

Kenzi glanced over at the blonde and her dancing stopped as her jaw dropped. Tamsin was very slowly taking off her green leather jacket, so that now the Valkyrie was simply in a tank top and her jeans. The blonde noticed Kenzi's gaze and grinned as she tossed the jacket on the couch and took slow strides over to where Kenzi was standing.

"You're right, there isn't nearly enough dancing going on. Why don't I fix that little issue" Tamsin said as she started to laugh and dance around as she patted the top of Kenzi's head.

"Well hot damn, it's about time you started the party! Dance parties alone are no fun! Now, let the Kenz show you how it's done!" Kenzi yelled as she started her dancing back up.

"Psh, excuse me! I can totally dance without lessons from 'the Kenz'" Tamsin said with an eye roll and laugh.

"Bitch I saw your dance off at the Dark party. Twas nothing to be proud of!" Kenzi said as the two bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Okay that so doesn't count! I was in the mind frame of like a 15 year old!" Tamsin said as she playfully smacked Kenzi's arm.

"Oh whatever! The only reason you even knew some form of dance moves was because I taught you how to twerk!" Kenzi said as she put her hands on her knees and started to pop her body.

"True, but now that I'm back and in action it's time to show you how a Valkyrie dances. Get ready" Tamsin said as she started to roll her hips and lower her body to the ground.

Kenzi laughed and threw her hands up in the air as she took a few steps back, giving Tamsin room to show off her moves. Kenzi hopped up on the kitchen counter and crossed her arms.

"Let's see what you've got Valkyrie bitch" Kenzi said as she grinned.

Kenzi watched the blonde in awe. Tamsin wasn't lying, she clearly knew how to move her body, that's for sure. The way that her body was rolling, it was beyond sexy. Kenzi couldn't help but stare. As Tamsin moved her hips, she started to run her hand through her hair while biting her lip. The Valkyrie's tank top had risen up some so that Tamsin's hips and stomach were now slightly exposed.

"Woah…" Kenzi said as her eyes started to roam up and down the blonde's body.

"Tell me about it… I didn't know Tamsin could move like that…" a voice said from beside Kenzi.

"I know right, Bo Bo" Kenzi said, still not paying attention to the fact that her best friend had somehow snuck in and was standing beside her, watching as the Valkyrie moved seductively to the song in the middle of their living room. Then it clicked. "BO?!" Kenzi yelled as she fell off the counter with a plop.

Tamsin and Bo both started to laugh hysterically.

"You okay Kenz?" Bo said as she reached her hand down helping the small Russian back to her feet.

"Jesus woman! Don't sneak up on a bitch like that! That's how hoe's get shanked! Ya damn near sent me to an early grave!" Kenzi said as she put her hand over her chest.

"Sorry Kenz, I just came home to snag some clothes to change in to, Lauren called and she wants me to meet her so we can talk" Bo said with a scrunch of her brow.

"Good talk or bad talk?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And where the hell has she been?!"

"I don't know, she said just to meet up with her and she would explain everything. So I'm gonna go change. Hopefully it's a good talk though, I'm gonna use whatever I can to at least give her a reason to make it a good talk, or have us not talk at all" Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue.

Tamsin couldn't help but feel a sharp sting of jealousy strike her. _How does she go from almost kissing me and watching me dance like I'm a freakin' juicy ass steak to literally devising a plan to get the doc in bed an hour later. Whatever. _Tamsin thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah so using the twins to gain the doc's attention. I like the plan Bo Bo" Kenzi said with a wink. "Go change hot mama! You have a much needed appointment with doc hottie! Vamoooose!"

Bo laughed and kissed the top of Kenzi's head as she turned and raced up the stairs.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Bo before turning and looking at Tamsin. The disappointment was clear on the blonde's face. Kenzi knew that it was about Bo and Lauren. The idea of Tamsin being so jealous and upset over Bo and Lauren was killing her. Kenzi's mind had been racing ever since they kissed and now it was as if she wanted nothing more than to kiss Tamsin again to see if the sparks were real, but every time she thought they had a chance to, something would ruin it.

"No frowning Valkyrie" Kenzi said as she playfully pushed Tamsin.

"What? Me? Frowning? Come on, never! We are having a dance party right?" Tamsin said with a slight smirk.

"Yes but you also know you can't lie to me" Kenzi said as she pointed a finger at the blonde.

"I know, and I'm not. I'm having an amazing time with you Kenz" Tamsin said with a genuine smile.

"Good, now it's time to take your mind off Bo Bo and doctor no fun! Tonight you and I are gonna have a blast and nothing is ruining that!" Kenzi said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and lead her into the living room.

"My mind is so not on the succu-slut and human doctor" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

Kenzi cleared her throat and threw a look over her shoulder.

"Okay that's not the ONLY thing on my mind though ya know?" Tamsin said as she shook her head, giving yet another eye roll.

"Oh really then do tell, what else has been on your mind? Cause honey ya look like you've got a shit show going on in there. It's written all over your face" Kenzi said as she grabbed the Valkyrie's hands and put them on her hips, then she proceeded to throw her arms around Tamsin's neck so they could dance together.

"Tons of things" Tamsin said as she huffed out a laugh. Kenzi could tell that there was a huge weight on Tamsin right now, she sounded so stressed, so confused. Kenzi pulled Tamsin's head downward so she could rest her forehead on the blonde's.

"Talk to me, what's on your mind that has you so stressed _babe_" Kenzi said in a soft sweet tone as she started to stroke the back of Tamsin's neck with her fingertips.

Kenzi was using the alcohol in her system to give her the courage to push the issue with Tamsin. There was something going on with her, and Kenzi was damn sure to find out. Kenzi was dying to talk to Tamsin, to see if Tamsin was as confused as she was over their kiss, but the human refused to bring it up first, knowing that Tamsin always had a thing for Bo and with her dating Hale, it wasn't really her place to ask the Valkyrie about their kiss and the possible 'feelings' between the two.

Tamsin was so relaxed in Kenzi's arms. It was like heaven on earth. The feeling of Kenzi caressing her neck, their foreheads pressed together, and the way Kenzi's voice sounded like silk as she spoke. It was erasing everything bad that was building up in Tamsin's mind. Tamsin was enjoying the feeling of Kenzi dancing with her as well, although initially shocked by the advance, the blonde couldn't deny that Kenzi could move her body in all the right way and now there they were dancing with one another.

"You really wanna know what's been on my mind…" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course" Kenzi said, still moving her body to the music and her hands to keep Tamsin pressed against her. The Valkyrie rolled her hips and each time she did, it sent waves of nerves throughout Kenzi's heart.

"You" Tamsin said in a soft shy voice as she closed her eyes, but kept her head pressed against Kenzi's.

"Me?" Kenzi asked as she pulled back some so she could look at Tamsin.

"Yeah you ass wad" Tamsin said with a smirk as she opened her eyes to see the shocked expression on Kenzi's face.

"What about little old me?" Kenzi asked as her shocked expression faded and a smile grew on her face.

"You confuse the hell out of me ya know?" Tamsin said in a soft tone as she smirked.

"Why's that?" Kenzi said as she moved back closer to the blonde and continued to grind her body against the Valkyrie's. Enjoying that Tamsin was actually opening up to her, and the feeling of the blonde's body flushing against her own. Kenzi knew she was teasing Tamsin right now, and that it was probably the all the alcohol in her system. Normally Kenzi would let Tamsin vent and they would have an amazing heart to heart over ice cream and zombie movies, but right now, all Kenzi wanted was to dance all over Tamsin as much as she could. _I've been on her mind…_ Kenzi thought as she smiled to herself, she found it romantic and cute that Tamsin admitted thinking about her. Kenzi leaned up so that her lips were now centimeters away from Tamsin's neck and the two were rolling their hips in unison.

"Careful Kenz…" Tamsin whispered into Kenzi's ear as the Valkyrie closed her eyes.

"What? You don't like dancing with me? Is this too much for the big bad Valkyrie?" Kenzi whispered with a soft chuckle as she nuzzled her nose softly against Tamsin's neck.

"Mmm, no, trust me… I definitely like dancing with you and this isn't too much for me, in fact, if you keep pushing it you'll see it's not enough. I'm trying to control myself here short stack but you're making that incredibly hard…" Tamsin said as she brushed her lips over Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi felt her heart starting to race from Tamsin's words.

"Why don't you ever let yourself lose control? You don't have to hold back with me ya know?" Kenzi said as she moaned at the end. She felt Tamsin slid her shirt up some and begin rubbing her bare skin with her fingers. The sensation was electrifying. The way Tamsin's hands felt, Kenzi was at a loss for words.

"Oh but I do… I don't wanna mess this up Kenz. I don't want to hurt you" Tamsin whispered again as she closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to kiss Kenzi. The Valkyrie could feel that Kenzi was grinding her core into her and pulling her body in closer to her. Kenzi was letting her lips brush over Tamsin's neck, and she could feel the Valkyrie's muscles tighten from the light contact.

"You won't hurt me Tams, let go… Stop fighting…" Kenzi whispered sweetly as she leaned forward and started to kiss Tamsin's neck gently.

That was it, the final straw that made Tamsin's self control crumble. The Valkyrie moaned as she pulled Kenzi tightly in to her. Tamsin quickly reached up and cupped Kenzi's face, bringing her out from her neck so she could look into those icy blue eyes.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi's eyes, then down at her lips. The Valkyrie had been craving a kiss from Kenzi all night. Without any more hesitation the blonde pulled Kenzi in to her, kissing her lips passionately.

Kenzi moaned into the kiss as she threw her arms around Tamsin's neck.

The Valkyrie picked Kenzi up by her hips and bit down on Kenzi's lower lip with the Russian slung her legs around Tamsin's waist.

Kenzi pulled back from their kiss ever so slightly and whispered, "Took you long enough you little prude"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and gave a playful glare, "You punk ass. You planned to seduce me didn't you?"

"What can I say? I wanted to kiss you again" Kenzi said with a genuine smile and she used her thumb to caress Tamsin's cheek.

"Oh really? And you couldn't have just kissed me? Instead you create a drunken mastermind plan to dance on me and get me to kiss you?" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Kinda. I mean in reality it would have probs been easier just to kiss you, but I didn't wanna get like Valkyrie mind fucked if I kissed you and was miss reading signs dude" Kenzi said with a chuckle.

"I would never use my powers on you Kenz, and I don't think I would ever be mad about a kiss from you" Tamsin said with a smirk.

Kenzi felt her heart flutter from Tamsin's words. The Valkyrie was so different now from how she used to be. There was just something behind those green eyes that melted Kenzi's heart. The Russian smiled and then leaned forward, kissing Tamsin with every ounce of passion she possessed. Kenzi couldn't hold back any longer as she slid her tongue into Tamsin's mouth and began caressing the blonde's.

The two were lost in their heated make out session, neither noticed a stunned Bo standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two in complete and utter shock. The Succubus had heard everything. She came back down to ask Kenzi if she could borrow her mascara and overheard the entire conversation.

_Did I just… Did Kenzi just.. Did she seriously just seduce Tamsin and put a move on her?! _Bo thought as she watched the two passionately making out. Kenzi's legs wrapped around Tamsin's waist and the Valkyrie holding the Russian in the air as their tongues roamed around in each other's mouth. _That should be me… _Bo thought in disappointment and jealousy. Bo shook her head and tried to figure out where this pain and jealously was coming from. Without interrupting Kenzi and Tamsin, the Succubus turned and headed back up the staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kenzi slowly puled back from her kiss with Tamsin, savoring the soft lingering touch of the blonde's lips.

"Woah… Wh-What was that?" Tamsin asked as she opened her eyes.

"I don't know… I just felt like I had to kiss you…" Kenzi said as she huffed out as she brushed her fingertips over her lips.

"Kenzi I-" Tamsin was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought Valk-u-babe…" Kenzi said as she turned and sprinted to the door, opening it, her mouth nearly hit the floor. "H-Hale?!"

"Lil mama… Miss me?" the Siren said with a bright and beaming grin as he held his arms out for a hug.

Seeing her boyfriend, Kenzi was overwhelmed. The Russian lunged forward, clashing her body into his for a tight embrace. "Hale?! What the hell?! Where have you been?! And why the fae couldn't you call?! Or send a damn owl or some shit?!" Kenzi said as she kissed his cheek.

"We got tons to talk about baby, why don't we go out to eat and I'll explain everything… I bet my girl is craving a steak and booze, am I right?" Hale said with a smile.

"Uhm yes! Let me just grab my jacket!" Kenzi said as she turned, but stopped her quick sprinting motion when she saw Tamsin standing there holding her black leather jacket up. "Tamsin I…" Kenzi started to say.

"Don't even worry about it Kenz… Go, have fun with your man" Tamsin said with a genuine smile.

"Talk later?" Kenzi said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah girl, now go… Enjoy your boo thang" Tamsin said tossing Kenzi her jacket. Kenzi took a final glance at the blonde and then sprinted out the door hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Tamsin took a minute and shook her head, totally confused on how she felt right now. The Valkyrie turned and grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped on the couch.

"Fuck women…" Tamsin mumbled as she tipped the bottle back and took a long swig.

"Tell me about it…" Bo grumbled as she walked behind the couch, startling the Valkyrie as she plopped down beside the blonde.

"Holy shit… Where the hell did you come from?!" Tamsin said as she tried to catch her breath from choking on her beer.

"I went upstairs to change. Remember?" Bo said as she leaned her head back on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, your hot date with Lauren? What happened to that? The Doc is back in town from wherever the hell she was right? Shouldn't you be stocking up on chi and enjoying the relationship world?" Tamsin said as she went to take a sip of her beer.

"I mean yeah minus the part where Lauren vanished with some random dude to 'expand her career opportunities' and was 'vowed to remain silent of her whereabouts'. Pretty much I said fuck it" Bo said as she shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin said as she pulled the bottle away from her lips and laughed.

"Yup…" Bo said as she reached over and pulled the beer from the Valkyrie's hands and brought it up to her mouth, "I said… Fuck. It" the Succubus said as she tossed the beer back finishing the remainder of the alcohol.

Tamsin sat there jaw dropped just gazing at the brunette. The way her lips touched the bottle.

"So you told Lauren you were done?" Tamsin asked still shocked.

"Yeah… She told me to come over so she could explain, and let's just say I had a revelation slash awakening moment and said no. That she has had me running around looking for her absolutely obsessed with finding her and she was off playing scientist with God knows who. Why should I always be the one running back to her?" Bo said as she looked at the beer bottle.

"Damn… So you shut Lauren down?" Tamsin said, still in awe at the current situation.

"Yep. Fuck women, right?" Bo said as she tossed the bottle behind her, grinning when she heard it smash.

"Hell yeah Succubus, hell yeah" Tamsin said as she chuckled.

"Wanna go grab some beers and hang out?" Bo asked as she glanced over to the Valkyrie.

"Sure, I'm up for a drink. What do you have in mind?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, grab your truck keys, I have just the thing for us to do" Bo said as she smiled and jumped off the couch, grabbing Tamsin's hand hand dragging her along behind her.

After getting in the truck and a quick stop by the closest liquor store, the Succubus and the Valkyrie were now parked out in a field, laying in the bed of the truck looking up at the stars. The two quickly finished a bottle of vodka and now had cracked open the bottle of rum they bought. Both were decently tipsy and enjoying being away from all the stress that seemed to constantly spin in their lives. Call it liquid courage, but the question that had been burning on Bo's mind all night finally surfaced.

"Tamsin, why were you and Kenzi making out downstairs?" Bo asked as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

Tamsin went wide eyed, completely thrown off by what she just head Bo ask her. "I… Uhm… We… Fuck… You saw that?"

Bo frowned and shrugged as she kept her eyes on the blonde. "I came to ask you two what I should wear and walked in on well… Yeah…"

"Damn… I mean… I don't know to be honest. I mean Hale's been gone and ignoring her and I guess she felt lonely and I was there or something… We kissed… But I mean she's out at dinner with him right now so that just goes to show there isn't anything really going on" Tamsin said as she took a long swig from her bottle.

"That's not true Tamsin. I mean don't get me wrong, I never thought Kenzi would be in to girls but maybe there is something with you two. Just because she's out with him doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for you…" Bo said as she tried to hold back her jealousy.

"Honestly I don't know what I want or what it even means. I'm so mind fucked right now and confused. I mean she was lonely and I was there, it's probably best not to read so much in to it ya know?" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"That isn't fair though, it's not okay for her to mess with your head if she does have feelings for you. I mean I love Kenz more than life but it doesn't mean it's okay for you to get hurt…" Bo said as she reached over and took the blonde's hand in hers.

"It's ironic you say that Succubabe" Tamsin said as she drunkenly huffed out a laugh.

"Why?" Bo asked genuinely confused.

"Don't worry about it hot pants" Tamsin said with a smirk as she went to pull away, but Bo kept a tight grip on the Valkyrie.

"I'm gonna worry. What's up Tamsin? You know you can talk to me, and the alcohol makes this whole conversing thing you hate way easier" Bo said with a smile.

Tamsin couldn't help but grin as she rolled her eyes, "I mean I guess I just… I don't know. I mean yeah part of me is confused about Kenzi and what the hell was going on with the random kissing but the other part of me is confused about something totally different…"

"What's that?" Bo asked as she brushed her thumb lightly over Tamsin's palm.

Tamsin glanced down at their fingers laced together and Bo's thumb brushing her skin. It was such a simple act, but one that made Tamsin's heart race.

"Bo… You're a Succubus… I'm sure you'll figure it out…" Tamsin whispered as she brought those piercing green eyes up to look at the brunette.

Bo licked her bottom lip as she kept her eyes on Tamsin. Bo had a feeling there was something between her and the blonde. The way they talked, the interactions between them, the way that Tamsin was always hot and cold. There was something there, but neither had ever taken that step. When they were out looking for Dyson at the warehouse Bo felt something, she felt the way Tamsin always captivated her and made her heart flutter.

"There you go again…" Bo said in a soft voice as she reached over and grabbed the bottle from Tamsin's hand. Tamsin let go of the bottle as the Succubus sat it down beside her.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow to the brunette in confusion.

"You always throw me off… Like I think I know what I want and what we are and then you do something like that and I get lost all over again…" Bo said softly as she moved closer to the blonde.

"Sometimes getting lost is the only way to find what you're really looking for…" Tamsin mumbled as their lips came closer to one another.

"And what is it you're looking for Tamsin…" Bo whispered softly as the two were now millimeters from one another.

"I don't know…" Tamsin said as she slid her hand onto Bo's hip and relished the soft warm skin that danced below her fingertips.

"There's only one way to find out…" Bo said as she brushed her nose across Tamsin's.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bo…" Tamsin said as she gripped Bo's hip tightly.

"Are you?" Bo said as she brought her hand up to Tamsin's cheek.

The two hesitated for a moment before finally giving in and letting their emotions overrun them. Bo leaned forward placing her lips softly on Tamsin's. The Valkyrie inhaled sharply tasting the sweet lips of the Succubus mixed with the alcohol. As their lips molded together perfectly, everything seemed to move as though it were perfection in the making in the bed of Tamsin's truck. Tamsin rolled over on top of Bo, straddling the brunette feeling their hearts begin to beat rapidly as their stomachs brushed against one another from where their shirts had risen up. Making sure their lips never parted, Bo gently slid her tongue over Tamsin's bottom lip as both of the women moaned.

Bo reached up placing her hands on Tamsin's lower back and biting down gently on the Valkyrie's lips. Tamsin released a primal growl of approval, which triggered Bo's inner Succubus to awaken. The one thing that Tamsin and Bo loved about one another was the power each possessed. They never had to control themselves with one another. It was the only time they were able to rerelease the powers they had. The Succubus and the Valkyrie. Two strong fae now able to be free with one another. No fear of hurting their lover. Bo had killed countless people in bed with her uncontrollable desire for chi, while Tamsin, killed so many when her anger and rage when she lost focus and would boil over releasing her abilities of doubt and death.

Bo held Tamsin's waist as the Succubus bucked her hips up in the air. The Valkyrie could barely control herself. Tamsin moved her kisses to Bo's neck as she went to work marking every inch of the Succubus. Bo was shocked to see Tamsin taking such control, the way the blonde was rolling her hips on top of her, the biting and sucking on her neck, then again the Succubus should expect nothing less from the Valkyrie. Tamsin was someone who could match her play by play when it came to sexual desires.

Bo was grinding her hips up and had moved her hands to scratch her nails down the blonde's shoulder blades. Tamsin moaned loudly as she put her hands on either side of Bo's head, pinning the Succubus down and thrusting her pelvis forward where she successfully rubbed against Bo's throbbing center causing Bo's eyes to flash blue. Tamsin clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip hard.

"Tamsin… What's wrong…" Bo said breathlessly.

"I just… I don't want to hurt you.." Tamsin said quietly

"Isn't that my line in bed?" Bo said as she chuckled.

Tamsin grinned but didn't open her eyes.

"Tamsin, it's okay… You won't hurt me… It's okay…" Bo said softly as she moved one hand to the blonde's cheek. "It's okay to let go with me…"

Tamsin smirked, and opened her eyes to reveal pitch black eyes. Bo gasped in sheer awe of how gorgeous the blonde looked. Most would find this to be terrifying but to Bo it was sheer beauty.

"You still want me to let go with you?" Tamsin asked in a husky and seductive voice.

"Bring it Valkyrie…" Bo said as her blue eyes reappeared and she grinned mischievously and yanked the blonde back down for a passionate and heated kiss.

"TAMMERS! BO BO!" Kenzi yelled as she came into the shack, "Mama had a rough night and is in the need for some girl time, ice cream, sappy shitty movies and cry time! Bo? Tams?"

Kenz looked all over, but couldn't find the Succubus or Valkyrie. She saw the broken beer bottle near the fridge and noticed that the blonde's truck keys were gone. "Where they hell are those two?" Kenzi said to herself as she grabbed some ice cream and cuddled up on the couch with a warm blanket.


End file.
